


Skater Boy

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-12
Updated: 2008-01-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He was deathly afraid to focus on anything other than directly in front of him.





	Skater Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Done for Murry's ficlet challenge to use the words roller skates and blackboard and the article of clothing thermal socks. She knows how to keep me on my toes.  


* * *

“Is this a good idea?” Leo asked.

“Probably not.” Devlin replied. “But you will have fun.”

“I'm not entirely sure of that.”

“Come on Pop, this isn’t like you.” Lee said. “I know deep down you’ve got that wild streak. You have cowboy written all over you.”

She was down on her knees, pulling the strings tighter on the roller skates Leo wore on his feet.

“Think of this as the Situation Room.” Colleen said. “You have to be poised and ready for battle. Lee and I will be Admiral Fitzwallace and Dr. Nancy McNally. Flanked on either side of you just in case the trouble starts.”

She Velcroed the last pad onto his elbow and Lee told him to stand. He did, wobbled for a moment but got his bearings.

“This is OK.” He mumbled.

“You haven’t moved yet.” Devlin said.

“Mom! Don’t listen to her; you're going to be fine. Just hold onto us.”

Devlin stood too, walking over with the girls and their stepfather toward the rink. It was their 13th birthday and a roller disco party was in full swing. Their father and stepmother were not there today…they were in the South of France with their sons. Alicia and Colleen tried not to let that bother them. They invited 20 of their closest friends, ate pizza, cut cake, and listened to music that was cool way before they were born. Everyone was dressed in their 70s best for the occasion. Leo headed to what he was sure was his doom in a pair of black bellbottoms and a leopard print polyester shirt with a butterfly collar.

“I've got the camera.” Devlin held up her Nikon.

“Lets pose for a shot.” Colleen said.

Leo threw his arms around them, holding them close because he adored them. He was also afraid of ending up flat on his ass. Worse than that, on his bum knee. What the hell was he thinking OK’ing this? Those girls could talk him into anything.

“C'mon Dev, give me a kiss. In case I end up in traction.”

That made all the girls laugh. Devlin kissed him softly, caressing his cheek.

“Good luck sailor.”

“Once around the rink Pop.” Lee said.

“We may as well get this over with.”

“Relax.” Colleen told him. “Go with the flow; go with gravity.”

“Gravity usually ends up on the floor.”

They were finally out on the rink. For a moment, the White House Chief of Staff froze in absolute terror. Kids were whizzing by doing all kinds of tricks and he could not believe this was something he used to do for fun. He clutched Colleen and Alicia’s hands.

“We got you.” Colleen said. “If we go down, we all go together.”

“That doesn’t make me feel as good as I hoped.”

Donna Summer sang Last Dance over the loud speakers; Leo liked this song. He started to come down and let the music get into his bloodstream. Lee skated backwards, holding one of his hands as Colleen skated beside him. Soon he started to move his feet so the twins weren’t dragging him along like a rag doll. Coll smiled; Leo could only see her from the corner of his eye. He was deathly afraid to focus on anything other than directly in front of him.

“Now you're getting it Pop.” She said. “Donna Summer works almost every time.”

Devlin stood on the sidelines, snapping some great pictures. She could hardly believe Leo was still on his feet but a few minutes later, they were making their way back to the carpet. The look on Leo’s face was as if he’d just run a marathon.

“Victorious!” he threw up both of his arms, stumbled and Devlin kept him from hitting the rug with a thud.

“That was terrific honey.” They shared a tender kiss before she turned back to her daughters. “Go on girls; go forth and skate.”

“You were awesome Pop!” They said in unison. “See you later.”

Linking his arm with his wife’s Leo let her lead him back to the bench. She got down, getting him out of the skates.

“I am surprised I made it. Nothing but visions of lying flat on my back ran through my head. I wondered how long it would take the ambulance to get here.”

“No time at all…they're pretty efficient in the suburbs. The girls were not going to let you fall silly.”

“I know they didn’t want to let me but…no need to worry about that now. I made it.”

“You looked great out there McGarry.”

“I would not go that far.” He looked out at Lee and Coll, skating and laughing with their friends. “They are so happy.”

“Yeah. I know they wish their father were here, no matter how they feel about Jennifer. But they are not going to let someone else’s decision ruin their big day. Neither are we. I wanted today to be perfect for them.”

***

“How is that heated massage pad treating you?” Devlin asked.

“Oh my God, like a lover would. Devlin, it’s amazing.”

“I’ll make a note of it.”

The girls were having a sleepover with friends so the McGarrys were home alone. Devlin relaxed in bed with a book on Mary Magdalene while Leo sat in one of the chairs. He wanted to read the Stuart Woods novel Sam finally passed off to him but was too tired to focus.

“If I ever think to do something like that again, stand me in front of a blackboard like Bart Simpson and make me write it 100 times. I will not attempt to relive my carefree youth. I will not attempt to relive my carefree youth.”

Devlin laughed, turning her page.

“You stayed on your feet and that’s a miracle.”

“Yeah, but my lower back, knees, calves and arms are sore.”

“How? No offense honey but it didn’t look like you were doing much.”

“Remind me of the last time you were on roller skates.” Leo said.

“Hmm, I don’t really know. I prefer inline skates these days.”

“Show off.” He mumbled.

She laughed again and that made Leo laugh.

“Why don’t you come and sit on my lap, sweet thing?”

“Well I don’t want to make you even more sore.” Devlin reasoned.

“I have a feeling it will make me feel much better.”

She climbed off the bed and into her eager husband’s lap. Her legs went over the side of the oversized chair. Leo rubbed her thigh.

“Um, Dev?”

“Mmm, what?” she nuzzled close to his temple and Leo sighed.

“Is there any particular reason you're wearing thermal socks and June is almost over?”

“They are not thermal socks, just plain old socks. I thought they were so cute so I just slid them on. Do you like them?”

She held up a leg and Leo decided he liked the knee-length rainbow socks just fine. The girls probably bought them; they liked that kind of thing.

“Oh they're great. The leg they cover is pretty damn nice too.”

Devlin changed her position so that she was straddling him. Leo smiled as she twirled her magical fingers through his hair.

“How are you feeling, soldier?”

“Damn good right now.” Leo caressed her hips. “You have something in mind, Mrs. McGarry?”

“I do. I thought we could crawl under the sheet, make out for a bit, and then get some sleep. It has been a long week.”

That was definitely true. It was Saturday but started just as early as a day at the White House would have. Except today was a barrage of teenagers, loud music, bad food, and some reckless behavior. Leo did not know if he had the energy to get out of the chair. Devlin helped, standing and reaching out both of her hands for him. Leo stretched as he watched her slide back onto the bed.

“Sleep; ravage my wife.” Leo used his hands like scales. “Ravage my wife; sleep…what's a guy to do?”

“If you don’t mind ravaging your wife while she’s sleeping you might get everything you want.” Devlin lifted the tee shirt over her head, threw the sheet over her, and cuddled with his pillow. “Come to bed Leo.”

He grabbed the camera from the table, telling her not to move. Snapping off three pictures, he then slipped between the sheets. Devlin turned off the lamp.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too Dev. Go to sleep love; I will hold you.”

“Mmm, the perfect end to a great day.”

***


End file.
